Conventional vehicle interior passenger compartments include airflow systems for passenger comfort. These airflow systems deliver heated, cooled, or ambient air into the passenger compartment of the vehicle through airflow outlets.
The amount of airflow and the direction of that airflow through the outlets is generally manually controllable through the use of multiple sets of directional vanes, including at least a primary set of vanes and a secondary set of vanes. The vanes are generally controlled with thumb wheels or the like, to restrict, meter, or completely block airflow to the passenger compartment.